Fishing and underwater spearfishing are outdoor leisure activities that have becoming popular in recent years. Fishing actually requires long-term experience to master the skill. The underwater spearfishing requires full knowledge about deep water and good diving skill to be able to carry out the activity safely. Therefore, fishing and underwater spearfishing are generally considered to be highly difficult leisure activities.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to develop an underwater vehicle for spearfishing to help a user in doing underwater activities and spearfishing in an easy and safe manner without the need of being accompanied by a professional instructor.